channeltstfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Chaos
'' '' Team Chaos or ''Team CHAOS ''was a team that entered ''The First ''and ''Second Roblox War, as well as several competitions in Extreme. The team was notable for being the most successful flipper robot to enter the First War and also the first robot to go out of the arena more than once. The team's main robot Miniflippa ''has gone through many modifications but has always resembled a wedged box with a powerful flipper. The First Roblox War Miniflippa's first battle was in the Heat D Arena competition, and was the only time that the flipper was active. Skiddeh ''was its opponent, and the flipper soon overturned its opponent in the corner of the arena. Despite trying hard, ''Miniflippa ''attempted to throw ''Skiddeh ''out of the arena, but the battle was ended and the defeat was put down to Immobilisation. ''Miniflippa ''continued relentlessly even after the battle ended, and eventually managed about 3 minutes later. For all of Miniflippa's following battles, the flipper was deactivated as it hindered control and caused glitches on many occasions. This did not stop it from defeating ''Flamin' Gee-tar, but the battle was very close up until the point when the stationary Flamin' Gee-tar was charged by Miniflippa. Both robots tumbled into the pit and not even a slow-motion replay could determine which one had gone in first. The judges were turned upon to elect a winner from the battle up until that point, and they ruled in favour of Miniflippa. In the heat final Miniflippa ''went against the impressive ''Network and, without its flipper, it was at an incredible disadvantage, especially with its high ground clearance. However, Network ''underestimated the deactivated flipper and, in charging ''Miniflippa, was sent toppling onto its back. Miniflippa ''was through to the Grand Final. Miniflippa faced Heat C winner ''Worldwide Annoyance ''in the Grand Final, without a flipper once again. The flipper may have helped ''Miniflippa ''in this battle but instead, ''Worldwide Annoyance ''pushed it into the CPZ and sent it out of the arena. Miniflippa was out of the competition but could still get Third Place in the playoff. Miniflippa went up against ''Public Nuisance Mk IV ''in the playoff, who went for the same approach as ''Worldwide Annoyance. Public Nuisance ''got ''Miniflippa ''at the perfect angle and took it to the CPZ, where ''Miniflippa ''tipped backwards and slowly rolled over onto the arena wall, helpless. ''Public Nuisance ''put ''Miniflippa ''out of its misery and carefully edged it over the arena wall once more. In the Sumo competition, ''Miniflippa ''saw ''The Face ''in the first round. The battle was over in seconds; ''Miniflippa's flipper got under the rather high front of The Face and simply pushed it off the ring in an example of the perfect Sumo Defeat. Tornado 2 ''was Miniflippa's opponent in the Quarter Finals, but this time Tornado 2 decided to end the battle early and drove off the ring itself, sending Miniflippa straight through to the Semis, where it faced Worldwide Annoyance once more. This time, however, Miniflippa's ground clearance was its weakness and ''WA ''had no problem in beating it, although the battle was quite unusual - First, Worldwide Annoyance pushed Miniflippa to the very edge of the ring, then Miniflippa managed to push back against Worldwide Annoyance so that they were both in the middle of the Sumo ring, but it was all to no avail when Worldwide Annoyance threw its whole weight at Miniflippa, simply throwing it off of the ring. After TST Robot Wars (2012 - 2014) texy11, now known as Texodus, started a Robot Wars competition not long after TST Robot Wars ceased. His competition was the first of few competitions after The First Extreme Wars to be entered by Jonateer of Team Channel TST. Robot Wars: League Team Chaos was one of 7 robots which took part in Robot Wars: League. The robot entered by the team was Miniflippa Conundrum (often shortened to Conundrum) and it weighed 284.9 SGS. The main feature of Conundrum was the flipper which could be activated by clicking a brick on and off - this had to be done due to the ban of automatic flippers, as seen on the original Miniflippa, however some contestants found this controversial. It was the first robot to attack a house robot, Lady Wigglebottom, and it did this in its Pinball round. Robot Wars: League: Special Events Team Chaos originally entered the brand new Crucial Conundrum for the Special Events, however texy11 considered it to be incapable of following in its predecessor's path and built Cassius. Cassius is not texy11's original creation as it was a competitor on ''Robot Wars. For the Replica Rumble, Team Chaos has entered Spawn Again. Cassius is for everything else, despite being a replica itself. Spawn Again won the Replica Rumble after Tornado threw itself out of the arena and Bulldog Breed pitted itself. Cassius was thrown out of the arena by Lady Wigglebottom's rear-mounted flywheel in the first of House Robot Rebellions. Texy11 drove the house robot, Krazy Katana for the second House Robot Rebellion and managed to lift and drop a contestant bot out of the arena, much to the protest of its driver who called the lifting weapon "unfair". After Robot Wars: League On 6th January 2016, roughly 18 months after Robot Wars: League finished, texy11 announced his plans to run a small 12-contestant tournament consisting of pre-built replicas of Robot Wars contestants which were randomly drew to the entrants. Some of the replicas included Hypno-Disc, Chaos 2, Atomic 2 and Mini Morg. It took two weeks to get to 12 entries, but the series was eventually expanded to 16 places since more people were showing interest; it then took until 31st January 2016 to find the final four entrants. A few side tournament Sumo battles have taken place, however the main series has not been filmed yet. Jonateer and Mosher100 of Channel TST have entered and have been drew with Diotoir and Splinter respectively. The series will be ran in the style of the First World Championship of ''Robot Wars. ''The series is currently untitled but has a working title, which is "Robot Wars: Reactivate".Category:Robot Wars Category:Robot Wars Teams Category:Robot Wars Grand Champions